Forum:Wordmark and Logo
We need a new wordmark and logo. Toss some ideas around. :Yes this is definitely needed. I think we should go with retro style font, maybe like 8-bit style font. We could also try something like having the logo in the style of a specific franchise/series and change it to another series every once in a while. Or perhaps we can have a logo with elements of numerous major video game series implemented in there somehow. – iSodium 14:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I would support the former of these two ideas. The Favicon and usericon in monobook are joysticks, why not make the rest retro-esque as well? — Wattz2000 14:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I took the initiative to make my own draft of a logo (the wordmark could simply be a variation of the draft). I'll upload if need be (I'd rather it be here as I don't really like using Photobucket or other sites). I essentially took using retro typeset idea and expanded to include characters from a multitude of 8-bit NES and arcade titles (Bubble Bobble, Kid Icarus, The Legend of Zelda, Mega Man, Dig Dug, etc.). It has no physical background, but I don't see that being an issue as I see the characters popping a bit more on a non-physical background. So, if y'all want to see it, just give me the word. - McGillivray227 16:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, a visual of your draft would be very handy for deciding a new logo. : P — Wattz2000 16:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, d'ere you go then. :P - McGillivray227 17:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Pretty nice wordmark. I especially love the Pikachu in there :D – iSodium 17:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I find it a bit busy. I'm loving the retro, but it's too Nintendo, y'know? A joystick works fine and I personally have tried for a tetris theme multiple times but the fonts I get are never good. I've drafted up a really, really halfassed image that can be viewed via this link. It's simple and lazy and I don't expect it to be used. But like, basics and stuff. To see what types of things are our options, y'know. :I'm going to start off by saying that I'm clearly going to be bias here because that's how I roll just the way I am when I actually make something I like, but yours is kind of bland in my opinion. Like if mine is too busy, yours is the opposite, you know. That being said, I get the whole too much Nintendo-vibe from mine, but most of the instantly recognizable characters of the 8-bit era belong to Nintendo and I personally didn't have the other 8-bit system (believe it was the Sega Master System somewhere...), so I can't say I know what to look for. Also, one more thing about your draft and this is entirely my own personal opinion here, but I incredibly dislike the asymmetry in the letters. It juts out for me and that's not to say I'm not entirely clean on having asymmetry in my letters, but with just the words in yours, it pops out more. :It would probably be best to see what others say first, but we could merge the two ideas together and, if so, we better keep the way the words are for me, I honestly just love the way Bomberman is hanging onto the letter "M". The best thing about mine in my own opinion. Another option is to make mine less busy or yours more, but let's see what everyone else has to say first. We theoretically could make a voting section to just better see opinions and such, but I'd like to see maybe one more unique draft of a logo by another user before a voting section. - McGillivray227 23:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I went through the delete history on File:Wiki.png and got the previous logo. http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/Wiki%20Images/1.png Old logo http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/Wiki%20Images/2.png Lazy half-assed one I honestly am set with just text. It works for me. Pizzazz will be nice, but I'd much rather have text with perhaps like, a few flashy things. Like, *V*ideo *G*ame *W*iki. --Jazzi 00:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I like Jazzi's font a bit more than McGillivary's earlier suggested logo. The asymmetry of hers is annoying, I must admit, but the simplicity I like. – iSodium 02:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :In my opinion, a fancy graphic can be nice, but with a wiki like this that has A LOT of intersecting and overlapping topics within, making a graphic that details these things can be quite difficult. I think that a simplistic, yet professional looking, logo is the best way to go. — Wattz2000 03:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC)